


You've Got Mail

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Simi, Jackie is a Matchmaker, James sucks at writing letters, Launt, M/M, Mailroom AU, Niki is not amused, RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE, Rathunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last thing Niki thought would ever happen to him. (Mailroom AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, me again. This is week 2 of my Prompt Challenge. This is also posted on Tumblr. That's it. Enjoy~

"Did you hear?"

Niki looked up at Jackie from inside his cubicle.

“I did, I still can. I **do** have ears, you know?” he managed to retort while re-checking the balance sheet. Perfect again. Niki performed his job with precision, that was why he worked on the company’s accounts.

"There’s some new guy in the mail room, just got hired two days ago. The girls say he’s handsome, and _single_ …" the man winked at Niki who rolled his eyes, checking his work before turning to Jackie. "Just because I told you I was gay doesn't mean I’m asking for a date" he explained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Even _you_ deserve to be happy” Jackie mused.

“Please, I wear a shirt and tie to work every day and I have ridiculous teeth. One look at me and they’ll be running in the opposite direction.” Niki gestured at the people working around them, trying to be as blunt as possible.

Before Jackie could speak - most likely to push the subject of dating - one of the mail boys dropped a letter onto Niki’s desk, catching the Austrian’s attention. Jackie picked the letter up and grinned.

“I beg to differ, my friend” he waved the letter around, the large lettering that spelled ' **Niki <3**' a shocking black on the clean white envelope. Niki snatched it from Jackie’s wandering hands and opened it tentitatively.

The message itself was written in red on a stark white bond paper, folded into four. “Read it” Jackie said, watching from behind Niki who rolled his eyes and unceremoniously unfolded the offending piece of paper.

_Race Cars are red, tires are black._   
_Why is it that you look like such a rat?_   
_[An adorable rat, mind you]_

_Williams are white, Tyrells are blue._   
_I’m shit at letters, now you know it too._   
_[*wink wink wink*]_

_Would you go on a date, just me and you? :)_

Niki blinked at the sheet filled with crazy words and utter nonsense for a while until Jackie broke out laughing. He felt his face redden in embarrassment as he turned to shout at the nearest mail boy.

**“Vettel!!”**

The boy ran towards Niki’s cubicle, fidgeting with the bar of his mail cart.

The boy clearly wasn’t the source of the letter - mostly because Niki knew he wouldn’t play pranks at work and that the kid was enamored with Kimi - and the fidgeting meant that he didn’t know what was in it.

“Did you drop this off?” Niki’s voice softened, feeling bad for shouting at him. "I don’t know anything. I was just told to send it. A friend of a friend. I’m sorry" he said, apologizing profusely.

"It’s fine, Sebastian. Just return it." Niki sighed, holding the letter out to the German.

"Hang on, Niki" Jackie snatched the paper and placed it firmly beside the pen on Niki’s table. "You have to answer it" Niki looked at Jackie, fearing that the man had gone mad. "Why would I do that?" Niki dead-panned. "Please" Jackie turned Niki’s chair so that he was facing the letter. The Austrian’s only response was to push himself away from his desk.

Jackie has had just about enough of this _I’m alright with being alone_ bullshit. He was getting Niki a date not matter what, he could thank Jackie later.

“Please Niki. For once, would you please just take a chance and **listen** to me!?” Jackie yelled, causing the office to go so quiet Niki could almost hear Sebastian fiddling awkwardly with his mail cart. Niki muttered a litany of German curse words under his breath and clicked his pen open.

"Fine" he hissed, scribbling angrily on the space below the crudely written attempt at poetry.

_**Asshole, That was horrible. I better not regret this.** _

_**\- Lauda** _

Niki shoved the paper back into the envelope and gave it to Sebastian, ignoring the triumphant look on Jackie’s face.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Jackie only snickered as the Austrian raised a middle finger in response.

* * *

 

When Kimi Räikkönen delivered Niki’s letter an hour later the Austrian stared a little at the Finn, wondering why he was delivering the letter and not Sebastian.

"I figured it was better if you yelled at me instead of Seb" Kimi explained monotonously though Niki knew deep down Kimi was a little pissed at him. "I apologize for yelling at Sebastian, that was out of line" Niki admitted, earning a nod from Kimi.

Problem solved.

He took the envelope - a smaller one this time - from Kimi before tearing it open unceremoniously before Jackie could walk in and kick up a big fuss about it.

Inside the envelope was a picture of a man with unruly blonde hair and blue eyes which made Niki feel a little glad he agreed to the date. Behind the picture were a few words written in the same messy scrawl as the first message.

_You won’t. I’ll pick you up after work. ; > _

_\- James, the new mailroom guy._

Niki slipped the picture inside one of his drawers just as Jackie invaded his cubicle again. “Soo?” he hummed a little excitedly. “I have a date tonight” Niki smiled a little at the man in thanks. “Good for you” Jackie nodded back, an unspoken _you’re welcome_.

Niki turned to work on his other accounts, smirking. "Yeah, **very** good for me.”


End file.
